Voksent
by 26Bentley
Summary: En sanddyne er vitne til mange ting. JackxRalph. Litt uferdig i begge ender, mer et øyeblikk tatt ut av kontekst.


Den andre gutten lå under ham, bredt utover som et dandert offerlam. Han spredte de lange, senete lårene enda litt til idet Ralph's armer bøyde seg og han sank uvilkårlig nedover, dratt med av de gnistrende blå øynene og hånden som holdt et krampetak i håret hans.

Han kunne ikke holde inne et utrop idet lange negler skrapte over ryggen på ham, som klørne til et lekent rovdyr. Munnviken til Jack rykket litt, og det var herlig å kunne se leppene hans igjen, fregnene og øyenbrynene og konturene av et solbrunt menneskeansikt med svakt innhule kinn, i stedet for en fryktelig maske som gjemte og tråkket på sjelen til det ikke var noe igjen som øynene kunne speile.

Mens han tenkte dette, kom det slørete uttrykket igjen glidende ned over øynene til Jack, og for et lite øyeblikk trodde Ralph at han ville skade ham, men den andre gutten vred bare på seg; løftet hoftene og bøyde ryggraden, til han så ut nesten som Gisgis når han fikk astma. Den plutselige, glidende kontakten mellom de to kroppene deres var det herligste han hadde kjent på lenge. Siden før de kom hit, minst.

Han tok tak i livet til Jack for å holde ham der. Et sukk trengte seg over leppene hans og ut i luftrommet mellom dem, som var alt for stort. Han ville nærmere, helt inntil, fjerne alt som lå mellom de to og lage noe nytt der i stedet.

Han lente seg nedover, la seg over Jack med omtrent hele sin tyngde uten å være redd, og ble belønnet med enda et av de herlige sjokkene. Det gikk en rykkende skjelving gjennom hans rødhårede – venn? Fiende?

Han visste ikke lenger, og det var noe med det, noe han burde huske, men klaffen kom ned, og denne gangen lot han det skje, mens han gled hendene sine over ribbeina som stakk ut gjennom huden på Jack, og videre ned mens øyelokkene til den andre gutten skalv og lukket seg; over magen som var hard og stram og konkav nedenfor ribbeina, tært av sult og streving gjennom jungelen etter griser… griser. Jakt. Å herregud! tenkte Ralph, idet det gikk opp for ham at han lå sammen med _Jack_ på sandgulvet, Jack som hadde – som hadde –

Han sprang opp og kastet seg unna, og hånden i håret hans ble nødt til å slippe, og neglene gravde seg inn i huden på ryggen et øyeblikk før også de måtte la ham gå, men han kjente ingen smerte, bare en slags blind skrekk som ikke hadde noe til felles med frykten for udyret, eller det å måtte dø på denne øya, eller en spisset stokk som kunne drives rett igjennom ham på tvers – et jegerspyd. Jacks spyd, eller Rogers.

Og her lå han, idioten, han hadde latt seg lure av jegerhøvdingens løfte om… noe, han visste ikke, klaffen lå stødig som et fjell.

Han pustet fort og hardt, og en uforklarlig, gnagende skuffelse lå som en stein i magen på ham. Men mens han satt der gikk det sakte opp for ham, gjennom tåken i hans eget hode, at Jack ikke hadde angrepet ham. Han hørte ingen krigshyl eller skritt heller, og ingen verdens ting tydet på at han måtte flykte. Han hevet hodet så langsomt som mulig og så opp på den spinkle krigeren på sanden.

Jack satt med knærne trukket opp og armene hvilende i kors oppå dem, han stirret utover havet uten å reagere, men kroppen var anspent og utilnærmelig, øynene harde og klare.

Ralph sukket.

"Jack?"

Intet svar. Han skjønte ikke dette, han skulle hatt Gisgis her, men han ante ikke hvor han var. Dessuten ville vel neppe Jack blitt noe vennligere stemt med ham i nærheten. Men Gisgis kunne _tenke_.

"Jack. Hva er det som foregår her egentlig?"

Jack snudde på hodet og så lenge på ham, men han sa ingenting. Ralph kravlet over sanden og satt seg ved siden av ham, med ansiktet vendt mot den anspente profilen. Jacks ansikt var stramt, han bet sammen kjevene og vendte blikket tilbake mot havet uten å erkjenne gutten ved siden av seg med et svar.

Ralph strakte ut en hånd og la den på skulderen til Jack. Muskler og knokler beveget seg under hånden hans idet skulderen trakk seg litt unna. Ralph klemte litt hardere, prøvde å plassere ansiktet sitt slik at han kunne se øynene til Jack. Han måtte vite hvorfor Jack hadde dratt ham med i den varme omfavnelsen i sanddynene tidligere, det virket viktig.

"Jack Merridew! Du har vær så god å se på meg når jeg snakker til deg."

Da han bare fikk et fort, foraktelig blikk ble han irritert. Han flyttet på seg slik at han satt rett overfor Jack og kunne se ansiktet hans tydelig. Midt inne i alt raseriet og hardheten var det noe annet, noe mørkt og mykt og unevnelig som Ralph kjente igjen som den samme skuffelsen han hadde vært i klørne på for to minutter siden, og fremdeles var.

Han la begge hendene på overarmene til Jack.

"Hvorfor gjorde du det der?"

"Hva da?"

"Du vet.. det klemme-greiene."

"Likte du det ikke?" sa Jack hånlig. "Var det for voksent for deg?"

Ralph rynket pannen. Voksent? Jack stirret på ham, som om han ventet på noe, men han skjønte ikke.

Gisgis ville sikkert skjønt hva som var så voksent med å dytte hoftene mot hverandre og – og så gikk det opp for ham at de sjokkene som han likte så godt i sted, og som fikk ham til å ville løpe rundt, danse og stå på hodet – de hadde startet _der_, hvor hoftene hans var i kontakt med Jacks, hvor den delen av kroppen man ikke snakket om – øynene hans videt seg ut og ble store som tinntallerker, og leppene gled fra hverandre et øyeblikk i sjokk.

Hans første innskytelse var å rykke unna, trekke til seg hendene og komme seg vekk. Jack var sprø, kav skrullete, man gjorde bare ikke sånt. Siviliserte mennesker gjorde ikke sånt. Ville kanskje, men han var ikke vill.

Men han hadde jo nettopp gjort det selv, de hadde gjort det, og han hadde ikke noe imot det mens det skjedde, det var akkurat som elektriske støt, bare mye bedre, og vanlige regler gjaldt visst ikke her heller.

Han tittet opp på Jack, som fremdeles så på ham, men nå brant den rasende skuffelsen i øynene hans igjen, og gjorde dem harde og slørete. Ralph ristet på hodet så bestemt og utvetydig som det lot seg gjøre.

"Nei da," sa han, og overrasket seg selv med hvor rolig han lød. "Ikke det minste."

Jack senket hodet og så hardt på ham et øyeblikk, og kroppen strammet seg til igjen. Så grep han tak i Ralph og kjørte munnene deres sammen. Fingrene hans grov dype merker i sidene til Ralph, og han fulgte med bevegelsen da Jack la seg over og brukte kroppsvekten sin til å dra Ralph ned under seg.

"Ja, for jeg må jo ha noen, noen som bare tilhører meg," pustet Jack idet han maste Ralph ned i sanden med hender på skuldrene hans. "Jeg er høvding, alle høvdinger må ha sin egen –" et brøkdels sekunds nøling - "sin egen elsker."

Ralph myste opp mot ham i sollyset, prøvde å kaste ham av. "Ville det ikke vært bedre med en jente?"

Jack snøftet.

"Ser du noen jenter her, kanskje? Og dessuten," han satte haken i været så godt det lot seg gjøre i en liggende stilling, "dessuten er det ingen jenter som passer. Jeg må ha en som er på mitt eget nivå, en som er verdig å være min. Jeg må ha deg." Han klemte lårene fast rundt Ralph igjen. Ikke for det at den nederste gutten kunne ha rørt seg. Han lå spent fast, og han hadde egentlig ikke noe imot det.


End file.
